villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Satsuki Kiryūin
Satsuki Kiryūin (in Japanese: 鬼龍院皐月, Kiryūin Satsuki) is a major character from the anime/manga series Kill la Kill. She serves as the main antagonist for the first half of the series, and then later serving as an anti-heroic deuteragonist for the remainder. While her intentions were noble, her extreme methods and actions leading up to and proceeding her reveal leave her as an anti-villainous character. She was voiced by Ryōka Yuzuki in the Japanese version, and Carrie Keranen in the English dubbed version. Personality Satsuki is cruel, ruthless, stubborn, oppressive, and arrogant as she rules over her school with an iron fist. At first, she seems to care little about those she deems beneath her aside from the Student Council and subjects them to harsh and even dangerous conditions. However, this is an extremist method to toughen the students up for the inevitable wars they will have to fight, though her rule still involves forces them into brutal discipline, squalor conditions, and fearful existence. However, despite her apparent cold-heartedness, she is shown to occasionally let her defenses down in the company of close friends and allies, where she will joke, converse, and bond with them. She trusts very few, but those she does trust see a more caring, delighted, and approachable side, though she remains strict, snobbish, and magisterial. Appearance Satsuki is a tall slim woman with an angular face similar to her mother's with long dark blue-tinted hair and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and a rather large bust. She had long hair as a child, slightly shorter during her teen years, but grew it out later on. At the end of the series, she cuts her formerly long hair to shoulder length in a pageboy style. Powers and Abilities *'Physical Prowess': Even as a child, Satsuki possessed enormous strength, able to take down 500 men and one-shot Ira Gamagōri despite his greater size and defenses. She is acrobatic and nimble, able to dodge incoming attacks and easily use kicks and punches to her advantage in combat. Her speed allows her to sprint extremely fast, and her reflexes allow her to quickly identify oncoming threats and react. *'Intelligence': Satsuki is a master manipulator, orator, and liar. She can easily get others to do her bidding, whether they know it or not. She is strategic, and uses forethought and planning to carefully analyze opponents and either use them to her advantage or place them in seemingly unwinnable situations. *'Bakuzan': Satsuki wields the Secret Sword Bakuzan, a black-bladed katana that she swings with massive force. The blade is incredibly sharp and durable and is made of a material that is able to damage Life Fibers. This gives the weapon an advantage against Kamui, COVERS, and Life Fiber-infused beings. Bakuzan is powerful enough to go up against the Scissor Blades but was shattered by Ragyō Kiryūin. **'Bakuzan Gako and Bakuzan Kōryu': After Bakuzan was broken, two of its largest shards were forged into two new weapons, Bakuzan Gako and Bakuzan Kōryu, a long blade and short blade respectfully. These two swords possessed the same power as the original Bakuzan but were able to be dual-wielded for additional damage and the ability to permanently sever Life Fibers. *'Kamui Junketsu': Kamui Junketsu is a parasitic Kamui made by the Kiryūin family. When worn, Junketsu further enhances Satsuki's already great power, feeding off her blood to do so. Due to a lack of shame of its revealing nature, Satsuki was able to almost immediately attain the Life Fiber Override, propelling it into its most powerful form. While in this state, Satsuki's strength, speed, reflexes, and durability are enhanced tremendously, allowing her to move faster than the eye can see and strike with blows powerful enough to produce devastating shockwaves. However, due to her natural human resistance to Life Fibers, her synchronization with Junketsu is incomplete, meaning the true extent of her power cannot be accessed. After her redemption, Junketsu was modified to contain both Satsuki and the Life Fiber-infused Ryūko's blood as well as fibers from Senketsu, Ryūko's Kamui. This gives her more access to Junketsu's abilities with less strain and effort. *'Kamui Senketsu': For a brief time, while Ryūko was brainwashed by Ragyō and was in possession of Junketsu, Satsuki reluctantly teams up and wears Senketsu. While the two are able to semi-synchronize, Satsuki is not able to gain full access to Senketsu's abilities and is more working with Senketsu as partners as opposed to one being. *'False Toenails': Two of Satsuki's toenails - her left and right big toenails - are actually false, made of the same material as Bakuzan, and sharpened to a point. Should she ever be caught without her weapons or a Kamui, she can use acrobatics to strike enemies with her bladed feet. Due to their material and sharpness, they are effective against Life Fibers. Quotes }} Trivia *Satsuki's "facts of this world" are heavily inspired by the novel "Nineteen Eighty-Four", written by the late George Orwell. In the novel, the Party's slogans—"War is Peace", "Freedom is Slavery", and "Ignorance is Strength"—were paradoxical statements that held hidden truths about the world in the novel. **Satsuki's "facts of this world" speech, coupled with Ira's execution of the Goku Uniform thief, was intentionally chosen to introduce her as a ruthless dictator. External links * . * . Navigation Category:Kill la Kill Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:Traitor Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Totalitarians Category:Master Orator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Teenagers Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Aristocrats Category:Spy Category:Egotist Category:Conspirators Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Rivals Category:Successful Category:Slaver Category:Magic Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Strategic Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Guardians Category:Vengeful Category:Betrayed Category:Disciplinarians Category:Affably Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Starvers Category:Martial Artists Category:Oppressors Category:Xenophobes Category:Elitist Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Delusional Category:The Heavy Category:Social Darwinists Category:Incriminators Category:Extremists Category:Mongers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Opportunists Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Military Category:Wealthy Category:Warlords Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Supremacists Category:Grey Zone Category:Redeemed Category:Deal Makers Category:Charismatic Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:Necessary Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Honkaiverse Villains